In Father's Footsteps
by ghostanimal
Summary: Previously just a oneshot, now a small series of oneshots centered around the AU where All Might is Izuku's biological dad. It always hurt Toshinori to know that his hero-aspiring son was quirkless. Especially when he had the power to potentially change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA. **

**This is my first BNHA fanfic...and I'm also not finished watching season 3 nor have I read the manga, I just got really inspired by this AU and had to write it so I ended up writing this in one chunk whoops.  
**

* * *

Inko and Izuku were his open secret.

Not that Toshinori was ever ashamed of either. No, so far from it. Inko was the most loving and caring woman he had ever met, and he had been smitten with her instantly. She had loved him before he was the top pro hero All Might, the Symbol of Peace. The store clerk at his favorite grocery store actually had grown fond of Toshinori Yagi, the recent UA graduate that was still trying to rise the ranks.

Like the rest of Toshinori's private life, their relationship was kept private and subtle, a true secret. Even when it was agreed to be official and they eventually moved in together, he could never forgive himself if harm came to her if he were to make her his wife. She was so understanding, and she loved him despite this, despite the dangers of being married to a pro hero.

He wished that he could tell everybody how much he loved her, confess to the press and be open about how he had a wonderful love at home. But he couldn't bring that kind of danger to her. All Might was needed all over the world, sometimes gone for long periods of time. A hero's work was never done, and she was alone more than he had liked. It would be easy for a villain to take advantage of the situation.

The public knew she existed. They knew that All Might had a live in girlfriend, but her name could never be quite pinpointed. She was always able to slip out of the home unnoticed to go to work. It took a while for people to chip away and bit by bit, the secret had become a bit more open.

But then Izuku was born, and the secret was basically public knowledge.

There was just simply no denying it, from the day he was born. While he primarily took after his mom, he had All Might's trademark shining smile and two strands of green bangs that stood up on their own exactly like All Might. No matter how much Toshinori ruffled his hair playfully or how much his mom attempted to style or gel his hair, they stuck up. Inko had dubbed them Izuku's bunny ears.

Toshinori could never be ashamed of them. Inko was a wonderful stay-at-home mother, and Izuku quickly became the light of his life. After the worst of days, all it took was seeing Izuku's excitement to see him, the excited footprints racing to the door and cheerful greeting, to make it all worth it. They were everything to him, and the only thing in his life that he truly feared being taken from him. Villains would stoop to any level to destroy a hero, especially when the details of his open secret would eventually slip into the public as his son grew and cause a whole new line of questioning that All Might didn't want to answer.

Izuku, the sole and only child of pro hero and Symbol of Peace All Might, had no quirk.

He was impressed by how much Izuku had kept it together in the doctor's office upon hearing the news. Inko had burst into tearful apologies, hugging and holding their son close. Izuku had said nothing the entire car ride home, and it wasn't until they were past the front doors of home that he had dropped to the floor and began sobbing hysterically.

Toshinori, of course, immediately scooped him up to comfort him. Inko's lower lip had trembled before she half-heartedly suggested that tonight they had Izuku's favorite dinner. To cheer him up. She had given Izuku a loving kiss before she had scurried off to the kitchen. He had never seen Inko look so guilty and heartbroken.

"It's going to be alright," Toshinori tried to sooth his son.

Izuku was still crying loudly, holding tightly onto his shirt and clinging to him like he did as a baby. And like then, his dad lightly rocked him as he took him to the living room to sit on the couch. His son sat in his lap, curled up and crying into his chest as Toshinori held him comfortingly. Guilt had begun to overwhelm the pro hero himself, and he had no clue what to say. How to tell his only child, who always looked at him so adoringly and whose heart was already so set on becoming a hero, that it was alright that he had no quirk. That his dreams could never be fulfilled.

"I know it's hard, bud. Many people don't have quirks, and they still grow up to be really happy," Toshinori told him. Izuku gave a hiccup. "You're not alone."

"But Daddy, I wanna be just like you," Izuku's voice croaked out. He rubbed an eye with the palm of his hand. Toshinori pecked his forehead.

"I know," he told him a bit quietly. Izuku's crying had died down to sniffles. Toshinori rubbed his back as they became quiet. The sound of pots and pans filled their silence, and Izuku sniffled again. Toshinori reached out to grab him a box of tissues, and Izuku blew his nose.

"...Daddy? Do you think I can still be a hero?" The question caused a knot of dread in Toshinori's stomach. "Even without a quirk?"

No. Without a quirk, Izuku would be as good as dead. Pro heroes were always risking their lives. It was a dangerous, hard and intense profession. The villains had quirks too. And some just couldn't be beaten without having a quirk of your own. Toshinori's mouth was dry, and he felt terrible.

"I'm sorry, Izuku. I wish things were different."

Izuku only gave a tearful whimper, and all Toshinori could think to do was just hug him. There was nothing really much else to say.

* * *

"Toshinori," Inko's voice had been hesitant as they were readying for bed, standing next to each other in the bathroom mirror. Izuku had been tucked in hours. Toshinori gave a hum of acknowledgement as he brushed his teeth. She paused in braiding her hair for the night. "Do you ever think...when Izuku's older…" He knew instantly where she was going with this, and he spit the toothpaste into the sink.

"I can't say," he confessed. "I don't want to promise anything. Get his hopes up. I need to make sure the next holder of One for All is the right person. I can't guarantee it'd be Izuku. And I don't want to influence or force it on him." He continued brushing his teeth.

"I understand," Inko sighed, and she tied off her braid. Her voice wavered, "I just...it hurts to see him like this. He wants to be a hero so much." Toshinori felt a heavy guilt in his chest, and he rinsed his toothbrush off.

"I know exactly how he feels," Toshinori sighed softly.

* * *

"Mr. All Might? May I please have something to drink?"

Toshinori paused his sandwich making, glancing over his shoulder to see Shoto. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, slyly rocking on his feet.

"Of course, Shoto," he responded. He put down his knife and the jar of jelly. "What do you want, sport?"

Shoto looked conflicted as he stared up at him, glancing nervously at the fridge.

"My dad said I can only have water," he said slowly. "I'm on a strict training diet."

_You're eight years old,_ was what Toshinori wanted to scowl, but instead he forced a smile.

"Well, your dad's not here. What he won't know won't hurt him," he replied. He opened the fridge. "Do you want water?"

Shoto rocked on his heels more, biting his lower lip. Toshinori already knew the answer. No, not really. He would much rather have some juice.

"No," he finally confessed, visibly relaxing. "May I please have some juice?"

"Of course!"

Toshinori gestured for Shoto to go ahead and reach into the fridge for whatever he wanted. The boy hesitated before delicately picking up a single serving of an apple juice.

"Thank you!" he spoke cheerfully as he opened it, eagerly rushing back into the living room.

Within moments, he could hear him and Izuku continue playing their game. Toshinori listened as he finished making his sandwich, hearing the two talk happily. It pained him to remember that the only reason Shoto was allowed this playtime was because of him, because Endeavor had instructed Shoto to pay close attention to All Might to study the pro hero. Encouraging a friendship with Izuku in hopes that the boy may eventually spill the beans of what his quirk was or any potential weaknesses. Of course, Izuku didn't know his dad's quirk, nor his weaknesses. He was just as clueless as the world. In reality, this poorly disguised spying session had turned into a rare break for Shoto.

Toshinori couldn't do all too much to change Shoto's situation, but at the very least, it felt good to help give the poor kid a break.

* * *

"Made exactly to doctor's orders," Inko announced, setting a bed tray of food on Toshinori's lap. It was full to the brim with food, but of course, it wasn't all for him, and he knew exactly which serving was his. The small bowl of soup. A liquid diet to help him adjust to his new life with his stomach gone.

"Thank you, love," he told her warmly, and he picked up the bowl and his spoon.

Izuku eagerly grabbed his bowl of rice, shifting to settle back in his spot. He was sitting next to his dad on his parents' bed, having been chatting with him a mile a minute as the man was stuck on bedrest. Inko pulled up a chair to sit next to her family on his other side.

"I wish I had a quirk, then I could have been with you and helped you defeat the villain," Izuku spoke up. Toshinori flinched, but he recovered quickly with a smile.

"Not quite. You still wouldn't have a license to do anything," he reminded him lightly. "You'd be exactly where you were when it happened even if you had my quirk. At home tucked in bed."

Izuku pouted before taking a bite.

"But I have so many notes on Toxic Chainsaw," he protested. "I could have helped!"

Toshinori smiled warmly. Ah yes. The notebooks. He had discovered them for the first time last year. While changing Izuku's bedsheets, he had found the book of detailed notes, theories, observations and more on the villains of the city. It made the father proud and heartbroken at the same time.

He knew in his heart that Izuku would make for a good hero just based on his studies of villains. His intelligence and good marks in school, his devotion to learning and improving with each passing day. Izuku certainly was just like him. Always smiling, despite the teasing he knew he went though at school for having no quirk, despite the depression he knew he had from being quirkless. All the questions and confusion from the public that wondered how in the world All Might's son had no quirk, even if his mother's quirk wasn't super powerful. Izuku didn't deserve any of this. It simply wasn't fair.

He reached out to ruffle his hair, causing his son to flush in embarrassment and pull away. Despite the ruffling, those two strands continued to stand straight up.

"It wasn't Toxic Chainsaw," he told him. Izuku stared at him in slight confusion, and Inko spoke up, changing the subject.

"Izuku, did you have a good time at the Sports Festival with Shoto and Endeavor?" she questioned.

Izuku lit up, and he began to talk excitedly. Toshinori ate his soup, slowly and silently as he happily listened to his son. Izuku had taken in all the details of the players of the festival, having jotted them down in another notebook for further study. Toshinori wouldn't have expected any less from him.

* * *

Toshinori wheezed hard as he shrunk back to his true form the second he entered his home. He half-hazardly hung his keys up, holding onto his stomach. There was no injury from the fight, just a hard, burning pain. Inko's worried voice echoed in his mind, the one where she had inquired if it was maybe time for All Might to retire.

His fingers gripped the giant scar, as if applying pressure would stop the burning. No, All Might couldn't retire. The Symbol of Peace couldn't retire. That just simply wasn't an option. Toshinori just needed water. Some water and a good night's rest would make it all better.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, and he froze as he locked eyes with Izuku. He was seated at the kitchen table, a book open and paused in writing in a notebook, staring at his dad in concern.

"Izuku," his voice came out a lot weaker than he expected, but he still was looking at him accusingly. "What are you still doing up?" Izuku looked guilty.

"I was studying. If I wanna go to UA, I have to do really well. I know I don't have a quirk, but I can still try my hardest," he replied with an apologetic smile. Toshinori's chest tightened a bit at the words. He put his pencil down, moving to stand up. "Are you alright, Dad? You look terrible. Was it Zookeeper?"

Toshinori hadn't realized how much he was sweating, nor out of breath he was or felt. He shook his head, putting his hand up. Izuku ignored him, moving to pull a chair out for him. Reluctantly, he accepted the seat, reaching to grab a napkin from the table to dab at his face. Izuku was already opening the fridge to grab the water pitcher and a glass.

"A different villain," he half-lied. Izuku's eyes lit up in interest as he poured some water to hand to him.

"Tell me everything," he requested, and his dad snorted in amusement.

"It's way past your bedtime," he reminded him, and he accepted the water, taking a long gulp. "You need to get to bed." Izuku put the water away, but he didn't move to clean up his stuff. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "I know it's been harder for you lately. But it looks like it's getting worse. Actually, I can tell it is. I've been keeping track, and you've gone from being able to spend all day as All Might, and on average, every six months you're spending an hour less as All Might. Maybe Mom's right. Maybe you should think about retiring."

Of course he couldn't hide it from Izuku. It made him very proud of his son's attention to the changes, but it also, to be quite frank, scared him. His son was unintentionally reminding him of how quickly his health was declining the past two years. Despite all the surgeries and the recovery...He would just never be his old self again.

His grip around the water glass tightened. The pressure to find an heir for One For All was growing. He glanced at his son, and he forced a smile.

"I'm the Symbol of Peace, son. The Symbol of Peace can't just up and retire," he replied. Izuku stared sorrowfully at him.

"But you're also my dad. I don't want to see you stretch yourself so thin you can't ever become All Might again," he replied softly. Toshinori motioned for Izuku to come over, and he did. He wrapped an arm around his son, hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry too much about your old man," he tried to lightly joke. "You just worry about school and such, okay?"

Izuku looked conflicted, but gave a weak "okay" before bidding him a goodnight as he finally gathered his things and went to his room.

* * *

"Izuku." He could tell his son was expecting a lecture on the absolute foolishness of his actions. How stupid it was for him to cross a police line. The danger he put himself in, and the pure amount of raw fear Toshinori felt seeing his only child running straight for a villain in hopes of freeing the captive, a blond peer of his.

His son stared up at him with teared eyes.

"I couldn't stand there and do nothing!" he blurted out. Toshinori silently waited for him to continue. After a few seconds, he did indeed continued. "I wasn't going to just stare and watch Kacchan die." With every word, he seemed to get more hysterical. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just had to do something."

Toshinori said nothing. He pulled Izuku into a hug, and he felt him wrap his arms around him tightly. Toshinori squeezed him tightly. More than anything, he was relieved that he was okay. He had never been so afraid or so relieved.

After a moment, he pulled away and studied him. Thankfully, Izuku was unharmed. He had mustered the strength in time to come and take charge of the situation. Despite there being several heroes on the scene...it was his son that risked everything to save his friend.

He smiled, his heart warming. His son risked everything to help somebody, despite no quirks. As a hero would. He knew he should be giving him a lecture. He would, in due time. But right now, all he could feel was pride as a sense of knowing finally settled.

Izuku was the right choice. He had spent so long worried about being biased, hung up on the guilt that his son had no quirk. But the next holder needed to be somebody like Izuku. Somebody who was willing to risk everything to save somebody despite having no quirk, no training, no skills. If there was anybody that deserved his quirk, it was him.

"Let's go home," he told him. Izuku flinched in worry. "Don't worry. You're not in trouble." Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Not...right now, anyway. But I want to talk to you about something. I think it's time you learned about the true nature of my quirk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA. **

**I really like this AU, and I don't really wanna commit to like, an overarching manga/anime rewrite so I'm just gonna turn this into a oneshot series based around the AU. If there's something specific you want me to explore, please feel free to lmk!**

* * *

It wasn't every day that a pro hero had a baby. Whenever one was born, there was always a lot of visitors and gifts from fellow heroes. Even though they were all in competition with each other, there was a familial style of bond that still tied them together. They had your back out there. It was hard to not have some kind of attachment to them.

But of course, there was always one hot topic amongst the fellow heroes about the newest baby that never failed to come up...

"Whoa-ho-ho! Look at you! You're a tiny fella," Hizashi commented cheerfully as he peered over the bassinet that was set up in the living room. He reached his hand down and lightly tickled Izuku's stomach as the newborn's eyes were barely blinking, tiny hands opening and closing and squirming a little. "Look at all that hair! And those tiny feet! Isn't he cute, Aizawa?"

Aizawa glanced into the bassinet, giving a slightly disinterested hum. All Might knew that he was only here because Hizashi made him come see the new baby. Aizawa kept his hands in his pockets.

"A lot smaller than I expected," he commented. He looked at All Might out of the corner of his eye. The pro hero easily towered over everybody else in the room even though he was sitting down. "Especially considering Dad."

"Babies are small, Aizawa," Inko spoke with a warm smile. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, although on the edge of the couch."He'll grow fast. The next time you see him, he'll probably be already double his weight."

"And before you know it, he'll be Detroit Smashing the living room walls," Hizashi joked. All Might gave a small laugh to hide his nervousness. Thankfully it was easy to brush that off as anxiety over having a toddler that could easily destroy the house. "You'll be best friends with every contractor in town."

"I'm curious to see what kind of quirk happens when you combine being able to attract small objects and...whatever you got going on," Aizawa commented thoughtfully, glancing between mom and dad. The couple had exchanged a worried but curious look and smile. Barely a week old, and the talk of quirks was already happening.

"There's always a chance that he'll just inherit one of our quirks," Inko reminded them.

"I've got my money on ability to attract big objects," Hizashi said thoughtfully. "It just makes the most sense."

"Inko's quirk seems gravity based more than magnetic. It could just be something a form of super strength," Aizawa mused. All Might felt a nervous sweat begin to form. "Like with gravity assistance."

Thankfully, Izuku gave the perfect distraction from the conversation. His features scrunched up, and he began to wail loudly. All Might immediately scooped him up with inhuman speed.

"Oh, what's wrong, Izuku?" he lightly cooed. Izuku squirmed in his arms and continued to cry.

"He's got a powerful set of little lungs," he could hear Hizashi comment.

A terrible smell was a quick indicator of the issue. "Ah, I see. Let's go get changed," All Might cheerfully told his son.

With a polite smile, he excused himself, easily cradling the infant in the crook of his arm as he went to Izuku's nursery. He set Izuku on the changing table, and the infant began to calm down, thankfully, as the process began.

"See? Dad Might'll get you fixed up right," All Might assured him. Izuku just continued to make unhappy soft cries, squirming on the table. All Might kept a hand on his chest to keep him from rolling as he searched the cabinet for a fresh diaper.

A light knock distracted him, and he looked up to see Naomasa at the door, smiling brightly.

"Hey!" All Might greeted cheerfully. He got his supplies and continued the arguably worst parenting task.

"Hey, All Might," Naomasa returned the happy greeting as he stepped further inside. He lightly stroked the headful of wild hair on the infant's head. "Hey, Small Might. How's my godson doing?"

"Causing a fuss over diapers," All Might joked. "You know as godfather you can take over at any time." Naomasa chuckled.

"I'm good," he replied. He glanced at the door, then to All Might. His voice dropped to be a bit quieter. "They're talking about quirks out there." All Might stayed silent as he cleaned his son up. "Do you think that...Izuku may inherit something?"

"I don't think so," All Might replied confidently. He disposed of the dirty items in the trash can next to the table, quickly closing the lid. "The quirk must be willingly passed on, and I haven't done that." He strapped a clean diaper on a now much happier and calmer Izuku. The infant's hands reached for nothing in particular, and Naomasa gave him a finger to grab onto.

"So no worries about his quirk?" Naomasa questioned. He lightly moved his finger. Izuku kept a tight grip.

"...I worry that his eventual quirk will be suspiciously weak for being All Might's son," All Might admitted. He began to snap Izuku's onesie back together. "And all the questions he'll get. Inko's quirk isn't a very powerful one, not one you'd deem fit for a hero."

All Might shifted to pick Izuku up. The infant let go of his godfather, and All Might laid him in his arm. The baby looked ridiculously tiny in comparison to him. All Might rocked him lightly, not in a hurry to return to his guests.

"And that's not even considering how people may talk about Inko," he continued. "Or the dangers of leaving them alone, if I ever had to travel for a long time."

"I'll check in," his friend promised. "But you should never underestimate a protective mother, Toshi."

All Might chuckled. Very true. He had seen them before, a mother's quirk protecting their young child when a villain was nearby and attacking. In one fond memory, he had witnessed a mother headbutt a villain in the chest before throwing him over a bridge to protect an oblivious toddler straddled in her stroller.

"I'm just worried," he confessed. Izuku began to lightly coo, and All Might lightly patted the baby's stomach.

"New parent jitters," Naomasa smiled. "I hear it gets easier the older they get. Minus terrible twos."

"Yeah," All Might said absently. He watched Izuku, the baby happily snoozing without a care in the world. All Might exhaled heavily. "Well, let's go entertain the peanut gallery."

Naomasa just nodded, gesturing for All Might to go ahead. He closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA. **

* * *

"Nice! He's finally showing us his true power!" Ochaco cheered.

"...It looks like his finger is broken. Just like at the exam," Tenya observed, scratching his chin as he tried to make sense of it. "His quirk is very odd."

"Hm. It wasn't a very pretty throw," Yuga shrugged.

Katsuki and Shoto both stood with nearly identical faces of absolute shock. Katsuki's was based in fury, Shoto in betrayal as they watched somebody they knew since childhood just do...just do that.

_This isn't right...if he had a quirk, he would have gotten it years ago when we were little. The world would have known about it, it would have been frontpage hero celebrity news. My dad would have known about it. Izuku would have **told me** about it. We tell each other **everything.** Why did he lie to me?_

* * *

"You applied to UA?" Shoto was absolutely skeptical of his friend's announcement. Izuku had grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I mean, what have I got to lose?" came the nervous chuckle.

The pair were lounging lazily on Izuku's living room floor on their sleeping bags. Mrs. All Might had already done her sweep to check in on them before she went to bed. The generous size bowl of popcorn she had brought them was already half-gone, as well as their sports drinks. The TV was on, but at a low volume out of respect for Mrs. All Might. She was a very kind woman, just like Izuku.

"That entrance exam is pretty rough," Shoto replied with a frown. "Your dad's the number one hero. You could probably get in on a recommendation if your dad pushed hard enough."

"I can do the exam." Izuku didn't sound all that confident. And they both knew that without any quirk, Izuku had little chance of getting into the hero program. Even with All Might's recommendation. Even those recommended had to take an exam, though it was less stressful than the typical applicant. "I know I have what it takes to be a hero. Just like my dad. That's why I'm going to go to UA."

"I hope you get in," Shoto replied. He truly did. "Maybe we can be in the same class."

"Yeah! And we can still study together!" Izuku grinned eagerly. "Speaking of UA, how was the recommendation exam? You went with your dad to take it already, yeah?"

"Eh, it was okay," Shoto replied. He smiled, feeling his face flush a bit. "But there was a really cool girl there."

"Tell me all about her!" Izuku immediately encouraged. Shoto began to describe his fellow test-taker, with his best friend eagerly listening.

* * *

"DEKU YOU BASTARD, TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT!"

Shoto's attention immediately snapped to their childhood tormentor as he made a mad dash for Izuku. The teacher stopped him, and Shoto took a deep, slightly shuddery breath.

_He was always fascinated about **my** quirk. Izuku used to cry about not having one of his own, I comforted him so many times over this. Always asked me to demonstrate, to show off and all that..._

* * *

"WOW! Shoto, you're so cool!" A five year old Izuku cried out as he admired his friend's idle abilities. Shoto gave a weak, but genuine, smile, and he continued cooling the small stream's water until it began to ice over. Izuku was bending over, hands on his knees, as he watched with excitement at the ice-based abilities. "I can't wait to get a quirk!"

Shoto had mixed feelings about that. On one hand, Izuku's enthusiasm for the superhero life made Shoto wish that his best friend's quirk would develop already. So that Izuku could experience that joy. His dad would likely even let him go and hang out with Izuku even more if Shoto could convince him that they were training together. His dad was scary when it was just the two of them.

But yet...he wasn't ready to be in competition with his best friend. To be forcibly put against him and knowing that any training with him would be for his dad to study Izuku. To tell Shoto how he could take Izuku and All Might down. He just wanted to watch cartoons...

"It's not a big deal," Shoto replied shyly, and he stopped freezing the water. He crossed his arms, rubbing his upper arms. "I bet your quirk's going to be _super_ cool." Izuku's eyes shined brightly at him.

"When I get mine, I hope it's just as awesome! I'm so jealous, I can't wait until we can go and train together!"

"We can start seeing who can run the fastest using quirks!" While Shoto wasn't that fond of training...the idea of being able to spend all that time sparring with Izuku or practicing together made him feel much more cheerful towards training. "

"Yeah, but no matter what, you'll always be my best friend. One day, we're gonna share the number one hero spot," Izuku said. Shoto grinned dumbly.

"There can only be one number one hero, Izuku, it's a competition," Shoto explained.

"Not all the time, you can have two number one winners, and that's gonna be us one day," Izuku insisted.

"If you say so," Shoto shrugged, but he smiled at the idea. "Let's go swing."

* * *

Shoto watched Izuku closely as his friend slumped back into the lineup. His mouth was dry, and he had no clue what to say. Izuku's attention was captured by Ochaco as she asked about his obviously broken finger.

_His quirk is recent...it has to be. But how come he didn't get in on a recommendation? Would Mr. All Might make him take the test instead of letting him in on recommendation? Some kind of weird dad move? Why didn't Izuku tell me any of this? He tells me everything._

He continued to stare at Izuku, and the boy glanced at him. Izuku immediately turned a bit red, and he looked away in shame as he cradled his broken finger. Shoto wanted to go up to him and ask him about it, see if he was okay. It looked painful. Or confront him over this sudden quirk. Get some answers.

Izuku was his best friend, his only real friend honestly. Friends get in the way of training, but Izuku was the exception only because of who his dad was. And he knew he was Izuku's best and only real friend too, the only one who never made fun of him for having no quirk.

Being in the spotlight as the children of pro-heroes made it rough to have a childhood. Even though their lives were different, the world still talked about them so often and with little sympathy as to who they were. The potential Shoto had with his powerful quirk, the disappointment in Izuku's lack of having one.

And the world constantly kept up with this information. Izuku's quirk had to be very recent, or a very well kept secret. However it had to only be a very short time before everybody knew now. He could just feel in his bones with a familiar knowing dread that this would be front page news tomorrow. To think...had he been in another class, that's how Shoto would have found out. Front page news. God, his dad was going to be furious when he found out, and he'd likely never believe that Shoto didn't know. Shoto felt anger and betrayal bubbling himself. Izuku told him everything.

Or at least...Shoto thought Izuku told him everything.


End file.
